The Beginnig
by Startrapped
Summary: The Beginning is 6 days after "The Crown" and it is told from Eadlyn's POV and she tells us about her ever changing life. Most of the names used are from Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

"Eadlyn and Eikko I now pronounce you husband and wife"The priest said. I didn't quite like him he gave me a feel that he didn't approve. But I didn't care Eikko and I are in love and when I stared into his eyes nothing mattered but him. "you may kiss the bride" and when I heard those words I felt like I was going to explode with joy. When Eikko lowered his lips to mine I absolutely froze, I thought _when this kiss is over we'll be husband and wife_. But without a second thought I kissed him so soft and tender it was the best kiss we've had. . . so far.

It was the next day and I woke up to a gentle touch on my arm that tickled me. I giggled as quietly as I could trying not to disturb Eikko, but after a slightly louder giggle had escaped He whispered, "good morning my love" and with a reflex I replied forgetting I wanted to keep quiet "good morning to you too". I then turned over and kissed him on the cheek. I could sense he was blushing and trying to fight it. We had planned for a honeymoon in Italy because my mother had such great relations with the royal family politically and emotionally. We had planned to leave the day of our wedding but instead we're leaving tomorrow so we can say our farewells to our families and friends. I was not ready to start the day. I wanted to stay in bed with Eikko the whole day but I soon had to get up and face the day like I was fearless.

Prime Mister Brice was doing the best she could with her role being thrown at her with no warning. and she asked for me to help her some days when she had meetings back to back, and I was willing to but after the few days I had without the stress of leading the country was enough to make me out of shape for it.

In the mornings Eikko and I are practically inseparable. We would eat our breakfast together and walk around the palace if we had time. Then we would go our separate ways and meet up again at lunch and dinner. Sometimes all I could think about was what he was doing. Was he at a meeting? was he phoning his family? or if he was just bored and was thinking about me too. Sometimes I had to go to a different country for the day or weekend and I would phone him when we landed, when we got to the hotel, and sometimes tell him about my day at night and all I could think about was him.

The day started off with a two-hour meeting and was jam packed with big decisions about the first election of Illea. When was it going to be held? How many people should be able to run? How long would the election run for? What if it's a tie? So many questions with either no answer or an incomplete one. Then Brice and I went to the office to try and come up with a plan for the election and Josie Needna and I proof read the election rules while Brice waited for someone to finish so she could see if what she had planned was flawless. "well it sounds good to me." I said breaking the silence in the room "I agree." I heard Neena say. Brice was so happy she looked like she could grow wings and fly. But as Josie kept reading the same paragraph Brice's happiness went away and finally asked what was the matter. "well it says only people 40 and older can run for Prime Minster an- "Josie was suddenly stopped by Brice "well that's because you can't have some 20-year-old running the country."

"yes, but what about a 35-year-old or even a 30-year-old"

Brice stopped right in her tracks. Josie was right why couldn't a 30-year-old run the country after all I'm only 18 and I was running the country. " I suppose you're right I'll have it changed to 30 years old"

"Thank you"

"no problem"

The next day Eikko and I had to say our farewells to our families. I hugged all of my family members that were there and when I saw Eikko's family I went over to them to say goodbye and it seemed like they all adored me. Later Eikko and I were on a flight to Italy we got first class because my mother insisted I have it because it was my honey moon. I still felt guilty having first class sense technically it wouldn't be all that bad if I was sitting next to a stranger. But it was my mother, she's so stubborn I swear! The plane ride was 9 hours long it felt like it was never going to end. But once we arrived there were massive crowds cheering and yelling "Eadlyn and Eikko are here!". I was so over joyed with the welcome party I couldn't help but smile.

By the time we got to the hotel we were exhausted and flopped onto the bed and stayed there looking at the ceiling when Eikko finally spoke it startled me "Wow I feel like sleeping the rest of the day. what about you?" he turned to look at me and I did the same I didn't realize we were so close until then. We looked at each other in the eye and then we both leaned into each other for a kiss. We were both very tired and we didn't feel like making love but at the same time we couldn't help it. It wasn't like this was our first time but if I had told anyone about our first time we would be spending our honeymoon in jail. It was marvelous better than the first time because it wasn't our first time. He swept me up off the bed and started kissing me as he put me back down onto the bed to make me more comfortable. He took off his shirt and he had these perfect washboard abs that I've only seen two times before. He bent down to kiss me some more until putting his hand on the back of my day dress. Once he had found the zipper he pulled away from me to see my answer to his question I could see in his eyes. I nodded slowly but not to slow it looked like I was scared. He gently pulled down my zipper and I pulled the dress over my head showing my undergarments. I took the dress and threw it across the room. Then he knelt on the bed kissing me like never before. It was so gentle, so tender, so . . . loving. I grazed my hands over his abs and worked my way to his pant waist. I slowly un buttoned them and gently pulled them down as far as I could. He kicked of his pants like they meant nothing to him. We were both kissing in our undergarments in a hotel room in Italy. It was amazing it felt natural and comforting to be touching him, for him to be touching me. He slowly unhooked my bra and let it fall when I sat up. He let me pull down his briefs for a small bit but then just pulled them off along with his socks. When he got back down to kiss me I pulled one of his hands down to my panties. When he finally pulled them down past my knees I picked my leg up and got it free from the one boundary left protecting me from him, I slid the panties down my other leg and relaxed. To me that was the hardest part of this, letting myself love him again the way we did.

By morning we were still naked in bed he was spooning me with one arm underneath my head and the other one on my waist. I slowly climbed out of bed trying not to wake him- he is a very light sleeper- but when I got up the floor creaked and he woke up. Seeing that I just ben ratted out by the floor I turned to him and spoke, "I need to get ready for the day I'll be in the bathroom" he sat up and whined "are there really a lot of plans today?" I wanted to say no but that would be a lie we had to go to the palace to see the royal family because they invited us and I know how rude it is to turn down a royal family. "I'm sorry Honey but we have to see the royal family today" when I said that I crossed my arms to cover my boobs as if they were watching me right now. "you don't have to do that" he said looking at my chest and back at my face "I know but . . . I don't know" my voice filled with uncertainty but without me having to explain I could see he understood "okay go get ready in the bathroom and I'll get ready out here" I nodded and walked away as fast as I could without looking desperate to go into the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom I could hear him chuckle and say, "where's my pants" then I chuckled and I'm pretty sure he heard me too.

The royal family was so gracious and friendly I was glad I ended up going. Even though Eikko and I were separated most of the time. All the family members had at least one drink in their hands during the party. We stayed there until eleven pm and that didn't help with my jet lag at all. When we got back to the hotel we were the only ones up other than the check in lady at the front desk. I was so tired and a little bit drunk I didn't remember a thing but by the time I woke up it was one pm! The hangover wasn't that bad though since I had slept so long.

By the time it was Thursday I had no jet lag and I was so thankful since the honey moon was going to be for two months I didn't want to have just had gotten use to the time and have to fly back home. Eikko had lost his jet lag the night before so it only made sense that I would lose my jet lag soon after.

The honey moon went by so quickly it had already been weeks here in Italy. Eikko and I went sight seeing a lot we went to Rome for five days that place was amazing all the ruins the buildings still standing tall even the Colosseum was still standing. I sent a photo to my parents via a mobile phone and they said they loved it and that they wished they were here with me. Eikko and I loved Rome because it was thought to be the empire of love and did boy did we feel those vibes. When we had come back from Rome I didn't feel too well so we spent the next couple of days in the hotel. And when I saw that Eikko wanted to go do something, I said I felt better but I didn't.

We were at the great water falls that Italy had built for tourist a couple of years back. "wow isn't this amazing!" Eikko looked at me and nodded

"I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

I blushed and looked away so he wouldn't notice

"Wait are you feeling better?"

I quickly changed the subject "I wonder how they built the falls!"

"Eadlyn answer me. Do you feel better?"

I adverted my eyes from his, wondering if he could see past my lie.

"Eadlyn were going home tomorrow and I want you to be honest with me do you feel better?"

I shook my head and I could feel my eyes starting to get wet.

"let's go back to the hotel okay?" I nodded looking to the car and he drove us to the hotel and booked a flight for the next morning. I felt guilty for being sick and ending our honeymoon so early but I could see all he wanted was for me to feel better.

When we got home I was sent to the hospital wing of the palace immediately. The doctors were asking questions and I answered them as best I could without having the tone of a _duh_ or _I would never_. But then a woman doctor all alone came up to the side of the table and asked, "I know this is going to sound very intrusive and odd but have you had sex recently?" I looked around the room to see if anyone was in earshot and I leaned in and whispered, "about 5 weeks ago, why?" she looked me dead in the eyes and said "can you please pee in this cup and we will have your results back as soon as possible". I took the cup from her and got up and went to the restroom in the hospital and when I came out the doctor was waiting for me at the bed. I handed her the cup and she dashed away and grabbed this stick with a piece of paper on it. And when she came back she brought the stick with her but hid it from my family. When she reviled the stick the piece of paper was pink and she said, "if the paper is blue you're not pregnant if it is pink you are pregnant" I gasped and put my hand up to my mouth so quick you wouldn't even see it coming then Eikko rushed over and I whispered "hide" to the doctor and she hid the stick in her coat. Eikko had a worried face and I could see the question in his eyes he reached down for my hand and I squeezed it and before he could say a word I said, "I'm fine go back to your seat" I gave his hand another squeeze before letting it go. He looked relived, I think, and turned back to head to his seat. The doctor said that I could go back to my room and told me all the rules I should follow like don't drink alcohol and such.

That night I was at dinner Eikko and I were both severed wine. "oh my gosh Eadlyn have you tried the wine it's amazing!" he exclaimed

"no, I can't because . . ." I had forgot that he didn't know that I was pregnant

"why can't you?" he asked looking concerned

"actually, now that I think about it I think I'm scared I'm going to get drunk again" I had lied to my husband why didn't I tell him earlier? Now I feel guilty about not telling him and getting pregnant! He looked at me in a worried way and I had to change the subject. "so, Brice how was work while I was gone?" she looked surprised I had asked but she filled me in anyway. I was glad to hear that the election rules and information were flawless and that Josie stepped into my role while I was gone but then she said that I could come back sense I was feeling better and I blushed and said that I probably won't for a little bit and that's when everybody in the room looked at me questioning me with their faces. "well sense Eikko and I haven't quite finished our Honey moon yet I think I'll take a few days or maybe a week off" my blush was so hard to contain but I had to tame it and everyone except for my mother was still questioning me. And with all that pressure I had decided to go to bed early. As I walked out of the room I could tell Eikko was following me and in the hall, I started crying and Eikko ran to catch up to me and when he did he stood in front of me and when he saw my tears he held me until my breathing got under control.

"are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at my toes tears were still trickling down my face. Eikko held my wrist as He asked,

"why did someone hurt you? did someone do something to you?"

"you did something to me"

"what? What did I do"

I sniffled and whispered "I'm . . . I'm . . . I can't tell you like this I can't"

I started to sob and I could not stop for the life of me but as soon as I started sobbing Eikko held me and didn't stop until I started to calm down and he spoke

"why don't we go up to our room and you can tell me later or when you want to okay?"

"okay"

Then we headed up to our room Eikko was still holding me and we were wordless he opened the door and closed it silently.

"I'm so distraught can you please help me get ready for bed"

"of course"

The next day I woke up to a warm cuddle and a kiss on my cheek.

"good morning"

"good morning are you feeling better?"

"physically or mentally?"

"both"

"mentally I'm better but physically I'm worse"

" oh? How so?"

"well I'm still nauseous but other than that I'm fine"

"good . . . good"

"what?"

"well I still don't understand what I did to you"

"well I'll tell you if you ask me again"

"what?"

"ask me again what you asked me last night"

"Okay . . . why did someone hurt you? did someone do something to you?"

"you did something to me"

"What? What did I do?"

"I- I'm- "

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"NO! I need to tell you soon before . . . before"

"before what?"

"before . . . look Eikko"

"yeah"

"no look here" I pointed to my stomach and I saw his eyes look at it.

"look I- I'm pregnant" my eyes started to water and a single tear ran down my face and when I sniffled he looked up from my tummy and wiped away the tear and he kissed me so gently and tender and when it was over Eikko spoke,

"why are you crying?"

"because . . . I'm afraid"

"of what"

"that you won't love me anymore tha- "

"I will always love you no matter what"

"will you love it?"

"what?"

"will you love him or her?"

"I will no matter what"

I kissed him with all my love and he held me and in that moment, I realized there was nothing absolutely _nothing_ that would make us stop loving each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eikko and I have some very important news for you all" I swallowed thinking about their reactions when I would tell them "Eikko are going to have a baby!" everybody cheered and Eikko and I couldn't hide our smiles. Mom came to me first and hugged me while whispering "I knew it congratulations!" my dad went over to Eikko and hugged him like as if he was his son but I could tell he was worried but I don't know why shouldn't he be happy for me? I tried not to dwell on it but I did why was daddy upset?

Later that day I pulled Eikko aside and asked him,

"what did my dad say to you?"

"huh not-nothing"

"no tell me what did he say"

He looked away and when he turned back look of concern, worry and fear stretched across his face " he said that if I ever hurt you or our child he'll kill me"

"understandable"

"what?"

"well his father hurt him. He caned him when he was a child and an adult."

"what about hurting you"

"oh that"

"what?" he stretched out those words to try and persuade me to talk and it worked

"well . . . and I know you would never do this but my grandfather cheated on his wife and had a child with his mistress"

"who?"

"all of what I had just said cannot be repeated _cannot_ do you understand" he nodded I knew he was sincere

"well she's . . . she's lady Brice" a gasp escaped from his mouth. Someone was walking down the hall. I didn't recognize him until I could faintly make out his face it was Kile! Eikko looked happy to see him but there was still a faint trace of what had happened before he came.

"Eadlyn Eikko! I'm so glad to see you!"

"same here"

"how's the building for the homeless going?" I asked even though Miss Marlee talks about it all the time.

"good very good. And how's your life now that you don't have to run the country and all"

"I'd say it's great"

"more than great" I blushed Kile didn't know I was pregnant yet.

"oh really what happened that it's more than great?"

Still blushing I said, "well we're expecting!" Kile looked stoned at first not knowing how to respond but ended up saying

"congratulations!"

"thanks" I whispered

"speaking of relationships and all I have a girlfriend"

"oh, really is she here?"

"no sadly she doesn't have the money to get here and plus I'm only staying for a day after all I'm banished, right?" I giggled and Eikko and Kile joined me.

"that's right but you might be here more often now"

"oh, really why?"

"well Eikko and I've been thinking and we want you to build a house for his family here in Angeles" Kile looked absolutely stars struck but after a second Eikko and I saw the gears turning in his head.

"so?" Eikko said getting Kile's attention

"are you going to take the job or what?"

"are you kidding me of course!" we were all happy and I was glad to see that Eikko had temporarily forgotten about what I had told him.

That night there was a big party celebrating Eikko's and I's news. It was kind of a surprise but not really my mom had distracted me all day with stories of her pregnancy and not just with me all of my siblings it was awful. And I'm not sure what Eikko was doing but he seemed happy just talking to Kile. But when I finally had the courage to ask my mom if she could go riding with me she said no because she had to do some planning so I said good bye to her and went off to see Butterscotch. She was waiting pasently as I got on her bare back but when Eikko saw me trotting around he rushed up to me and I stopped Butterscotch so she wouldn't spook.

"what are you doing?" Eikko was panting like a dog

"riding Butterscotch why?"

"well when I saw you bouncing around like that I got worried about the baby"

"oh please haven't we bounced around earlier remember"

"I know but now we know you're pregnant and I don't want the baby getting hurt wait do you have a saddle on?"

I looked down at the ground like I was in trouble or something when I wasn't

"you don't to you?"

"no I don't but you can't keep me from doing everything"

"yeah I know but just try to be more careful please"

"okay I will but only if you trust me to take care of myself"

"I do"

"good"

I reached for his hand and squeezed it once and walked off.

The party was amazing there were drinks – some of which I couldn't drink – and amazing food but one thing my mom didn't tell me was that your taste buds change. And there was music and there was even a slow song dedicated to Eikko and I so we started dancing and Eikko spoke to me when we got to the dance floor

"sorry about earlier I guess I'm just paranoid"

"it's fine I get it. It actually turns out my dad was the same way when my mom was pregnant"

"really it never seemed that way when he was on TV"

"on TV is one thing in real life is another"

Eikko pulled me closer when I said that. My head was pressed against his chest and when I closed my eyes I was like we were the only people in the room.

"Eikko?"

"yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too Eadlyn"

I looked up to see his face and when I did he looked down at me and as if it were planned we kissed right in front of everybody in the room but it wasn't embarrassing it was prideful. We danced for what seemed to be hours and when the party was over we were still there tired as heck but happy.

"Eikko"

"yes, my love"

"can you carry me up please"

"of course"

When I looked over his shoulder I saw mom and dad still dancing even though there was no music and everyone had left they were still there madly in love. I wonder if your love for someone never stops growing and when my mom saw me staring she winked at me and that made me smile.

Eikko was the best at carrying me places he held me so comfortably that I could practically sleep in his arms. He was so gentle with me I swear it was like he thought I was going to break other wise. And as he carried me up the stairs he tried to be as smooth as possible.

When we got to our room he let me down outside our door so he could open it. I tiredly walked in and when he closed the doors I took off my heels as fast as I could and then un zipped my dress and hung it up in the closet. Without putting my night gown on I climbed into bed and waited for Eikko. When he finally got into bed I snuggled up next to him and used his chest as a pillow and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next morning, I didn't have morning sickness as bad as days before but, there was another thing. my stomach looked the slightest bit bigger! OH. MY. GOD. I was not ready for this. No no no no no!

"Eikko wake up" I shook him with my half-asleep arms

"I am awake now stop shaking me" I quickly pulled my hands away from his body

"look" I pointed to my tummy and Eikko looked at it

"yeah it's your stomach what about it"

"it's bigger!"

"no, it isn't you're just hallucinating" I gave him a devil stare and that made the expression on his face change completely

"I am not!"

"okay maybe it's a bit bigger but it's probably from last night's dinner" I softened my face realizing it probably was last night's dinner.

"you're right it probably is. Sorry I shook you so hard"

"it's fine I'm sure you'll do worse" Eikko whispered something unintelligible

"what?"

"huh?"

"what did you whisper"

"oh, that when you're in labor you'll probably dislocate my shoulder" I playfully punched him in the arm

"actually, you're right I might even break your arm" He chuckled at the comment and I joined him. It was these little moments that would be special to us.

When we got down stairs people in the hall looked alarmed or uneasy. When I made a comment to Eikko asking him what he thought of the guard's expressions he said that something must have happened to make them do this but he didn't know what. When we walked into the dining room everyone else looked alarmed as well.

"Brice what's going on?" I whispered in her ear

"I'll tell you later"

When I took my seat lady Brice stood up and announced,

"in the newspapers, many people have been fighting in poor town areas" she swallowed knowing that what was coming next would not be the best conversation "the People of Illea are coming together to attack the palace" there was chatting going on and people were gasping "therefore there is going to be another draft" she paused and looked at my mom then me and spoke again, "this will be a draft for all the people of Illea that qualify even women"

"what?" Eikko looked at me confused and I replied in a whisper

"apparently my mom said that one of the selected girls suggested that when it was my father's selection" I looked back at my mom and she winked at me confirming my statement

"why are they trying to attack the palace? Is it because of the election?" Lady Brice nodded and I suddenly realized why. The people that run for the election should host rallies to get supporters and that cost money.

Later, in the day Eikko and I were walking in the gardens.

"what do you think about the draft?" Eikko stopped dead in his tracks

"I think that It being open to women is very modern and quite a big step for Illea" right then out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents sitting on the same stone bench that they always sat on. I wonder what in the world made that bench so special.  
"Eadlyn are you okay" Eikko had snapped me back into the moment and I replied as fast as I could

"yup! just perfect!" once I had said that my dad looked over at Eikko and I and I quickly adverted my eye and grabbed onto Eikko's hand and pulled him forward around a corner and found a bench and sat.

"what was that?"

"my dad was watching" I buried my face into my hands and shook my head "why did I do that I'm so stupid"

"no you're not Eadlyn. You're wonderful and smart" I looked up at his face and he was completely sincere. Embracing him I whispered, "you're the best husband ever"

"and you're the best wife ever" I looked up to see his face and I kissed him. And when I opened my eyes from the kiss I saw my parents looking at me, at _us_. I quickly sat up straight and blinked away tears.

"hello mom, dad" Eikko looked at me for a second with a shocked expression on his face then turned around to see them.

"hello Mr. and Miss., Schreave"

"hello Eadlyn and Eikko. What brings you out to the gardens?"

"oh just chatting" Eikko looked at me when I replied and I glanced at him and back to my parents.

"well it sure seems more than just chatting" I bushed a lot when my mom said that but I was also angry

"MOM!"

"what just stating the obvious" my dad looked at her and then at me

"America why don't we leave Eikko and Eadlyn alone"

"okay. See you two at lunch"

"bye mom, dad"

"good bye" Once my parents turned the corner I looked at Eikko and he was blushing like crazy

"oh my gosh my parents are so nosy"

"I agree"

"agh why do they have to do that to me"

"because they're your parents" I looked at the palace thinking that this place has seen it all my parents fall in love, me growing up with my siblings, when I fell in love.

"Eadlyn are you okay?" I turned back to him quickly

"yes, I'm fine, why?"

"well you were silent for a moment and you were staring at the palace"

"that doesn't mean I'm not okay. Come on let's keep walking"

"okay"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so tired I don't want to get up" it had been a week since I told everybody about me being pregnant and all and I was exhausted.

"but you have to get up you have an ultrasound today" Eikko was trying to get me to get up but I will not budge.

"If I do the ultrasound thingy you owe me a kiss" Eikko smiled at my proposal and I blushed fiercely.

"deal" he reached out his hand and I shook it and used it to help me out of bed. My stomach had only grown a lit but Eikko said that he didn't notice it and that was either because he was simply being nice to me or he really didn't notice.

When I got down to the hospital wing they gave me some blue clothes to put on. They were extremely uncomfortable but they let my skin breathe. When I laid down on the bed I noticed there was a screen that had a cable leading to this rectangle box that had many confusing buttons on it. Eikko joined me when I motioned him to come over. He walked very quickly.

"are you okay?" I nodded in response

"I just wanted you over here with me" Eikko smiled at the comment

"so are you nervous"

"definitely"

"why it's just an ultrasound to see how the baby's doing"

"yeah but what if the baby is deformed or unhealthy and might not live"

"It won't be and if it is I promise you I will be here for you" my eyes started getting wet and I blinked back the tears when I saw the nurse coming.

"so how is everyone?"

"nervous"

"oh, you shouldn't be the worst part of this is that the gel is quite cold"

"it is I better get a blanket for when it's over" I joked with a little giggle and the nurse joined me.

"well hopefully it's not that cold"

"hopefully" I grabbed Eikko's hand and squeezed it.

"ok lift up your shirt a little and then I'll put the gel on and we'll see your baby for the first time" I lifted up my shirt just enough for the nurse to put the gel on and look into my belly.

"see that little lump that's pulsating that's the little one's heart" I squeezed Eikko's hand when I saw the Heart and when I looked over at him he was on the verge of crying.

"do you two want a video of this" I nodded and she put in a disk so the video could be scratched into it. The video was only six minutes long but it was enough for me to hold on to for now.

When I was able to get dressed back into my dress it took longer than usual because I didn't have Eikko there to zip it up or help tuck in my tummy. When I got out of the restroom I had my blue clothes in one arm and the other on my hip. I walked over to Eikko and he played along with the _mis sassy pants_ joke.

"well that wasn't too bad was it" I gave him a look that meant _are you kidding me_!

"It was the worst Eikko I never want to do that again" I made a playful pout

"I'm sorry but you have to mis sassy pants" I gasped

"don't you dare call me that again!" he chuckled when I said that and I joined him breaking my act as _mis sassy pants_.

"no but really was it bad?"

"no but next time I'm bringing a blanket"

"I'll make sure to remind you. But right now, we need to turn in those clothes"

"yes, and get the disk"

"I already have it"

"oh, then I guess just the clothes?"

"just the clothes"

When I turned in the clothes the same nurse took them from me and it had seemed she was one of five nurses here. It was probably because of the draft and the nurses needing to do medical check-ups on the participants. When Eikko and I got into the hallway I saw Lady Brice walking towards us.

"hello Eadlyn, Eikko"

"hello Brice"

"I was wondering if you could update me on your pregnancy the public wants to know"

"oh of course wait the _public_ wants to know how do they even know I'm pregnant?"

"well when you came home from your honeymoon so early with a stomach bug people started assuming you were pregnant"

"did you confirm it?"

"no, one of the guards did"

"who?"

"we're still trying to figure that out"

"ok well we are just back from the ultrasound and things are going well"

"good I'm glad to hear that"

"I'm sure you are on many levels" she nodded not knowing that Eikko knew that she was my aunt well more like half aunt but still.

"good bye Eadlyn, good bye Eikko"

"good bye Lady Brice" I watched her as she walked down the hall to a conference room. I reached for Eikko's hand and he held it. As we walked down the hallway some guards stared at us and some softened their faces at the sight of love. Eikko and I blushed a little but other than that we played it cool.

Later I went to the women's room and I found mom and Mis. Marlee chatting on a sofa. When they saw me they practically ran to me and hugged me.

"oh I've missed you so much Eadlyn" Marlee exclaimed

"oh my gosh tell us about your ultrasound" I took a step back and smiled

"it went wonderfully" they both looked at each other then looked at me and smiled

"we're so happy to hear that" Marlee nodded quickly and smiled

"I can't wait until you get all big" Marlee was so excited when she said that, that it almost made me excited too but I was dreading the time when I would get big with a baby it seemed awful.

"I'm not" they both looked at me confused

"why?" mom said putting her hand on my shoulder

"well because when I get big that means I'm almost ready to pop and that's going to be awful"

"you're right"

"Marlee!"

"what? I'm being honest"

I was not ready for this to happen. My pregnancy hormones kicked in and made me yell

"OMG! Stop!"

They both stopped fighting and I finally got their attention

"Eadlyn watch your volume" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms

"America it's probably the hormones and I'm sure she didn't mean it to come out rude"

"I'm sorry I'm just so overwhelmed"

"I get it" I looked up at my mom who was staring at the ceiling. She seemed to do that a lot – stare at the ceiling. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye hurtling towards the window and I yelled

"get down!" the glass shattered and flew across the room

"this way" my mom said with certainty. I followed Marlee and my mom to a secret door that lead to a dimly lit stair well and we all bolted down it as fast as we could in heels. The screams were muffled in the passage way but I could hear gun shots being fired. The stairs lead down to where Eikko and I had our first date. It was the royal safe room and when I got down there I could see Lady Brice coming in with some other people and three guards and one of the guards was female. I was so overwhelmed and scared I had no emotion but when I realized that Eikko wasn't there or my father all I could think about was where they were.

"mom where's dad?"

"I don't know and I'm getting worried it's been long enough and he's not down here with Eikko"

"mom I'm scared for Eikko and dad"

"I am to but you must be calm you cannot let the attackers scare you"

"but they do"

"I know they do. How do you think it was like when thirty-five girls were crying and shocked when your father's selection was going on?"

"terrible"

"you're right it was terrible" that very moment my dad and Eikko walked in and we ran up to them. My mom hugged dad and I hugged Eikko.

"where were you" Eikko hugged me tighter

"we were trying to get here" tears stared coming down my face

"I was so scared"

"me too" I let go of Eikko and hugged my dad

"I'm so glad to see you"

"me too dad" when I left my dad's arms I ran into Eikko's needing someone to hold me. I had no clue how bad the damage was going to be or how many people got hurt or even worse died. All I needed in that moment was Eikko to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay and that's what he did.

When the danger was gone all the people in the safe room went away to their rooms or somewhere else in the palace but Eikko and I stayed there alone at last.

"remember our first date down here" I said as we sat on the ground

"yeah that was the best time I've ever had down here"

"it better be because if just now was your best time down here then I would be offended" Eikko and I giggled at the thought but quickly stopped

"we should probably go up since the others are and if we don't go up soon they'll start looking for us"

"I know come on let's go"

Later that day on the _Illea Capital Report_ Lady Brice spoke to the nation about the attack we had earlier today and told the families with the newly drafted guards that no one died. Then she did the most terrible thing ever _. Ever._ She called me up on stage to speak to the _whole_ country about my pregnancy. When I got up on stage I got a flashback to when I was giving updates about the selection and announcing my future prince consort. The pressure of not messing up got to me and I remembered all my rules about addressing the country. Have and even tone and expression on your face, square your shoulders, and make eye contact with the cameras.

"hello Illea it's, been a while" the audience laughed and Eikko winked at me

"I'm sure you've heard by now that I am indeed pregnant and that I want you – the people – to know that the baby is doing fine" many people clapped and some cheered at the news

"Prime Minister Brice wanted me to sign off tonight with that wonderful news and I was happy to do that today. So, for all of you watching at home I hope you have a wonderful night" the camera lights went off and people started moving toward me and congratulated me on the news. When the crowds left the studio, Eikko was still sitting in his seat.

"so, how'd I do?"

"very well" I blushed knowing that I've done better but he was too kind to tell me I sucked.

"oh, please I was terrible"

"no, I was terrible I should have gone up there with you" I ducked my head at the thought. The only time we've been on stage alone together was when I proposed to him.

"well we have to go they're already setting up for the next conference down here" Eikko got up and joined alongside me. He reached out his hand for me to take and I did closing the gap between us.

"so, tomorrow's another day"

"yup" I said in response squeezing his hand.

The next day my mom had surprised me by sending a letter to my room inviting me to the women's room for the day to have some tea and pastries with Marlee and Lucy (and her of course). When I got down stairs and opened the door my mom was in the corner talking to Marlee and Lucy. They seemed to ignore me since they were deep in conversation. When they finally acknowledged my existence they all came up to me in a horizontal line smiling like they were hiding something.

"what is it?" I asked suspiciously

"what?" Marlee asked with guilt on her face. I pointed to each of them

"you're hiding something what is it?" they all exchanged glances then my mom spoke

"there's something you need to see" she pulled out a newspaper from behind her back

"what's this" the headline was titled _will the former Queen Eadlyn become prime minister?_

"the news is buzzing about your appearance on the _Illea Capital Report_ " Lucy said excitedly

"some say that they're happy to see you're doing well while others are wondering if you'll lead the country again" my eyes widened

"heavens no!"

"some people think – "

"I don't care they should know by now that I wouldn't steal a chance for being Prime Minister from anybody"

"that's not the point Eadlyn" my expression changed from enraged to questioning

"they care about you and are obsessed with you right now"

"and?"

"and _they're_ think about _you_ becoming Prime Minister" I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself. Were the people of Illea really thinking of me becoming Prime Minister?

"I think you should at least consider running please" Marlee held out the please until I stopped her from going on.

"fine. I'll consider it but I'm not saying I'm going to run for Prime Minister" the three of them lit up with joy. And I could tell all today was going to be about was politics and it was. By the end of the day I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

When I got up in my room I noticed Eikko wasn't there but I was so tried I didn't try to look for him. I waited on my balcony looking at the gardens and how beautiful they were. When suddenly I noticed the laughter of Eikko and whipped my head around to the door but he wasn't there. When I looked back at the gardens I saw my dad and another man it was hard to make out his face because of my dad's shadow on him but when the lights hit his face just perfectly I could see it was Eikko. I was so excited to see him I jumped up and down waving my arms in the air. After a while my dad had noticed me and pointed at me while saying something to Eikko. When Eikko's eyes locked with mine I waved him over to ask him if he wanted to go to bed but instead he whispered something to my dad and went into the palace.

The door opened and Eikko came in dashing as ever and when he closed the door I ran up to him embracing him.

"aoff"

"oh my gosh you would not believe the day I've had"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so enraged!" I yelled at the TV that had Marid's face on it

"I want to . . . to" I could tell in my dad's voice what he wanted to do to Marid. He wanted to kill him.

"calm down Maxon" my mom was just as mad but she knew if dad got too mad the world would most likely end.

" _Breaking news Marid Illea announced that Eadlyn Schreave was going to marry him before the Selection"_

"ahhggg shut up TV!" the expression on Eikko's face was filled with shock and anger but he didn't say a word throughout all the yelling.

"mom can you please turn off the TV" my mom reached for the remote and quickly turned it off then my dad spoke

"we need to do something about this"

"maybe we could have a reporter interview us or we can invite Marid to the palace or maybe . . ." my mom paused and looked at me and then dad.

"may Maxon and I have a conversation alone" Brice, Eikko and I walked into the hall quietly.

"do you know what they're discussing?" Eikko asked. Brice and I shook our heads in response

"we can only imagine" I said looking at the door. We stood there in silence trying to see if we could hear any of their conversation. After about ten minutes the door opened, getting our attention. It was my dad.

"you may come back in now" Brice walked in first and I waited for Eikko to get near me so I could hold his hand. When I got hold of his hand I squeezed it scared of what the solution was that my parents had come up with.

"Eadlyn your father and I've been talking and we think that the best way to resolve this is to come to an agreement with him" I rolled my eyes tired of trying to agree with unreasonable people

"and how will we do that?" I asked

"we are going to invite him over to the palace for a formal meeting" my eyes widened at my dad's solution

"are you kidding me!" I yelled too stressed with this whole situation

"Eadlyn calm down we need to discuss this with him calmly without threatening people" my face got so red with anger. I could not believe that, that rodent would come back into the palace since the last time that we spoke. I calmed down with breathing exercises.

"okay . . . when is he coming over?"

"in a week"

The preparations for the formal meeting with Marid were exhausting. Who should be at the meeting? What table center piece should there be? What was the meeting going to talk about other than the lies that Marid spreads about me? The days went by in a flash with all the work that had to be done and the anxiety of the meeting.

"welcome, Marid" the butler said as Brice, dad, mom, Eikko and I were at the palace stairs smiling. Kaden and Osten were not there because this topic was "too stressful" for them apparently. When Marid got closer to the steps I got even more mad but had to keep smiling for the public's sake.

"Hello Prime Minister Brice" Brice nodded her head in acknowledgement

"hello Mr. Schreave" he held out his hand for a handshake and my dad took it to be polite but I could see he didn't want to.

"Miss. Schreave" once again he held out his hand for a hand shake and once again my mom took it even though she didn't want to. When he got to Eikko Marid's smile faded into a frim line and didn't even say hello to him but still held out his hand for a shake.

"Hello Miss. Eadlyn" this time when I saw he went in for a hug I held out my hand for a shake and he gladly took it. I was discussed with myself to even touch the human (more like monster). When we all got into the palace, I noticed Marid was walking extremely close to me so I moved closer to Eikko clinging on to his arm. When Eikko looked over at Marid I could sense the tension in the hall. I looked over to my parents and they seemed just as uncomfortable as me.

When we got to the conference room Brice took a seat at the head of the table and my parents were by her side on the sides of the table. I sat next to my mom and Eikko sat next to my dad while Marid was at the foot of the table.

"so, Marid I'm pretty sure you can already guess why you're here"

"is it because I told the world that Eadlyn and I were going to get married before the selection?"

"yes" I looked at Brice when she said that. It was so blunt but I was glad she was up front with him

"as you probably already know Eadlyn is pregnant and saying these kinds of things right now is not good for your public image when they find out you were lying to them all along"

"excuse me I was not lying to them"

"Marid you were I was never going to marry you then and never will now or in the future" his face got red with anger at the conversation. Eikko and I glanced at each other before I spoke again

"the lies you're telling the media can either stop now with an apology to the country with a misunderstanding or we can send you to court" his face got redder with my statement and Brice took over

"which one is it Marid, court or apology" Marid shook his head in frustration

"neither because what I said was true"

"no, it wasn't Marid. Any relationship we've ever had was a business one" he put his hand on mine and I pulled away as fast as I could

"do not touch my daughter" dad exclaimed with anger. I looked at Eikko and he was furious about what Marid was doing and saying. My mom tapped me on the shoulder and whispered,

"I think we need to switch seats there's a draft" she winked at me and I understood what she was trying to do. I got up with her and we switched spots as quickly as we could.

"now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way"

"I'm not going down without a fight"

"and we won't either" my dad said standing.

"I guess this is now war" Marid said standing taller than my dad

"I guess it is"

We all left the room angrily. Eikko and I went to our room while mom and dad went to see Marid out.

"is all of that true?"

"heavens no why would you think that?!" even the thought of Marid and I being more than friends was enough to make me want to vomit.

"I'm sorry for all of this"

"no, I'm sorry I didn't tell the people about him before and now he's making ludicrous accusations" I kicked at the carpet angry enough to murder Marid myself. Eikko held me and kissed me on the forehead

"it's going to be all right" he whispered. I dug my face into his chest trying to get away from all the drama I've could have prevented. It was a couple of minutes until I spoke again

"I can't believe that our child is going to be born into this drama"

"neither can I" I looked up at him and we both were close to tears. sad that our son or Daughter will have to be born into this.

There was a firm knock on the door and I walked over to the door while blinking back tears. When I opened the door, and I was surprised to see Kaden standing there.

"Hi Eaddy, are you alone?"

"no Eikko is in here with me"

"can we talk in private?"

"yes"

"I'll leave"

"no Eikko you don't have to leave"  
"no I actually have to do something" as Eikko left I wondered what he had to do but focused on the problem at hand.

"what's the matter Kaden?"

"can you keep a secret?"

"yes . . ." he paused a minute and I thought the worst

"did you break the law"

"no! I would never . . . but" he seemed embarrassed to talk to me

"I have a crush"

"on who?"

"I'm not saying!"

"oh, come on you have to tell me"

"never . . . not until I know she likes me back or not"

"ahhhgggg just tell me already"

"NO! I will never"

"well I have to get going and if you're not going to tell me what are you still doing here! Go ask her out!"

"I'm leaving"

"okay good bye. remember to ask her out!" the door slammed and I was left in the room to my own thoughts. Who was this girl that Kaden liked? There are no real _girls_ at the palace only women. Who could he have liked? Someone from a different country maybe? Someone via social media? But why wouldn't he tell me. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"who is it?" I asked

"I have a letter from your father"

"come in" I walked over to the door and was surprised to see General Leger standing with an envelope.

"hello General Leger"

"Hello Miss. Schreave" he handed the letter to me and he left

"oh, good bye General" he nodded as he walked down the hall and I opened the envelope. It read, _please come see me in the office in fifteen minutes_

 _-Dad_

I started to go to the office but remembered it said in fifteen minutes so I went to see where Eikko was but I couldn't find him anywhere and by the time fifteen minutes had passed I was still looking for Eikko. I quickly went up to the office and saw my dad there with mom.

"hi mom and dad why did you want to see me?"

"well not seeing off Marid was probably the best decision for you but the media might not take it that well they might suspect that something bad happened between you two"

"something bad did happen between us. Wait when did you two start getting more involved in media now?" they both looked at each other for a second and then my mom talked

"well this was something that happened while you were the queen and you don't want you name to be a bad one when you're older or when you die" I was shocked to hear my mom say that

"mom I'm only eighteen"

"you never know what can happen" when my dad said that a shiver went down my spine. They both seemed to remember something and it was probably the massacre.

"look whatever is in the newspapers I'll handle it" I started walking away and my mom grabbed me by the hand.

"we need to talk in the women's room tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Months Later**

It's been two whole months since we've seen Marid. I would've thought he would launch an all-out attack though the media or sue us or something but no. he hasn't been on TV, social media or on radio talk shows.

"Eikko I'm worried"

"you're telling me" he said with a slight chuckle

"this isn't funny!"

"I know but I've been worried since the beginning"

"really?"

"yeah, it was scary loving a princess"

"well I'm technically not a princess anymore"

"you're still royalty"

"I know" it was amazing how much people still looked up to me and thought I was still running the country.

"you know if you weren't the princess of Illea maybe I wouldn't be as scared as I was"

"if I wasn't the princess of Illea you would never had met me" we stared into each other's eyes thinking of the possibility to be apart if there was just a slightly different choice I could have had. Remembering the task at hand I got up off the bed where we were sitting.  
"I almost forgot, we have to get to the hospital wing"

"remember to bring a blanket"

"I didn't forget that" it was going to be the second ultrasound we would have been to.

When we got down to the hospital wing the same nurse came to give me the blue clothes that had last time. When I got to the bed I once again waved Eikko over and he stood by the bed.

"are you nervous this time?"

"no but I'm excited to know the gender"

"me too" the nurse came over and was smiling when she saw us together.

"hello Eadlyn, how are you feeling"

"good we have a blanket this time" she giggled and I did too. When I tried to read her name tag I couldn't quite read the name.

"what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"oh, my name is Cordelia" the name rung a bell from a Shakespeare book but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"that's a gorgeous name" she blushed and smiled widely

"thank you" I lifted my shirt just enough and this time when the gel was put on it was warmer than I remembered. It took a little to find the young one but when we did the nurse lit up with joy.

"do you two want to know the gender?"

"yes, we do"

"it is a girl!" I squeezed Eikko's hand so excited I thought I was going to explode

By the time we got outside the hospital wing Eikko and I suggested some baby names

"Kalyn"

"Delia"

"Natalie" this seemed to go on forever until Eikko suggested

"Kerttu"

"I love it"

"you do?"

"yes"

"it was my great grandma's name"

"keeping it in the family?"

"yup" we smiled and blushed

"what about middle names?"

"Celia"

"Amberly like my grandmother"

"I like that. Keeping it in the family huh?" we giggled at the comment and I replied playful as ever

"yup" I paused letting the humor die down

"no but really I do love that name Eadlyn" I blushed and thought about going up to the roof just to show him what it was like up there after all he didn't even know we had roof access'

"hey, I want to take you some place" I said with excitement and playfulness

"where?"

"follow me" I pulled him along going at a fast pace.

"where are we going Eadlyn?"

"somewhere secret" I exclaimed breathlessly  
"slow down you're going to faint"

"you're going to catch me, right?"

"yes, but I don't want you to fall in the first place" I slowed down knowing that he was right. With how much I was showing and how heavy I was because of it was going to be a load if I fell. Breathless I stopped and put my hands on my knees, bending over gasping for air.

"come on let's keep moving" I said slowly starting the walk again.

When we got to the fourth floor I lead Eikko into a small sitting room with a fireplace. We walked over to the fireplace and I put my hand on the mantel.

"this is the room you wanted to show me?"

"no this is the entrance" Eikko looked at me confused and I put my hand beneath the mantel and pushed a button that made the fireplace move like a door. There was a dimly lit stairwell and I lead the way to a big metal door that lead to the roof. When I opened the door Eikko's mouth dropped open.

"is this" he swallowed and started again "is this the roof?"

"you bet" I said with my hand on the door knob. The roof was the prettiest part of the palace. Looking over Angeles. When you got to the edge of the roof it was almost like you were flying looking over the city like a bird.

Eikko walked by me and I closed the door behind him.

"this is amazing" he gushed

"I know. The first time I came up here I didn't think it was real" I looked out at the city of Angeles and smiled, some of those people wanted me back in rule. I let out a sigh of relief and walked to the edge of the roof where the wind blew in your face. Before I knew it Eikko was standing right beside me, holding my hand.

"it is beautiful, Eadlyn" when the sun hit our faces it almost blinded me. It was summer and when the sun did peak over the mountains the whole palace would be glowing with sunlight.

"I'm really worried Eikko" the sound of my voice gave away the topic I was talking about. Marid.

"I know and I am too but all we can do is wait and see what happens, okay" he hugged me and I let the tears finally come. We held each other for a long time until the clouds came and decided to rain on us.

"we better leave"

"yeah we're going to get soaked"

"not just that my parents will want to come up here"

"what?"

"long story"

When we got down to the stairwell I saw my parents running up. Not a fear in the world. I smiled at the sight. When they were out of earshot Eikko spoke.

"um what?"

"like I said it's a long story. Actually, I don't know the story but I'm guessing it's a long one" I really didn't know the story but I wanted to. Maybe I should have asked my mom in the women's room the day after Marid left.

Marid.

Why did he do that to _me_. Me of all people. All he wanted was the crown but still he could have done it in a better way like asking me out on a date instead of making lies about me. I would have said no if he had asked me out but still.

When we got to our room to change out of our damp clothes I noticed that I need new dresses for my big belly. I was already on the second trimester. While my maids did a good job I need something more fitted to my shape.

"Eikko" I called

"yes Eadlyn"

"do you mind if I invited someone to the Palace?" there was a short pause and he answered

"not at all. Who are you going to invite?"

When my gest came I was thrilled I nearly ran up to him.

"Hale!" I shouted from the palace steps forgetting my manners. Then I saw another person come out of the limo. It was Ean!

"Ean!" I was so thrilled I almost burst. When they came over I hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you are here"

"I happy to have been invited" Hale gushed. When I stepped away I noticed a ring on their fingers

"are you two married?" I asked

"you bet" Ean said looking at Hale blushing like crazy.

"come I'll show you two where you're going to be staying" I lead the pack with Eikko right behind me and the two married men – happy as ever – followed.

"here it is" I opened the doors to a big guest room that was filled with beautiful décor.

"wow this is amazing . . . thank you so much Eadlyn" Hale said bashfully while Ean stared in awe

"well it's all yours. Hale can I see you in the workroom down stairs"

"yes as soon as I can get there"

When Hale got down to the workroom I showed him the fabrics I had picked out and a maid measured me while he sketched some dresses

"oh, I had forgot I brought some of my own sketches if you need any ideas for dresses"

"that would be wonderful"

When I was done with the measurement process I showed Hale some of my sketches

"these are wonderful Eadlyn" right then I saw Josie waltz in the room and silently got my attention

"excuse me Hale I have to leave" Hale didn't seem to notice he because he was so engrossed in the sketches but he nodded and I went over to Josie.

"what's the matter Josie"

"can I speak to you in private"

"of course," we went to the women's room witch nobody was in, thankfully.

"is something wrong Josie?"

"no nothing's wrong but it's complicated instead"

"what is?" she ducked her head and mumbled something unintelligible

"I can't hear you"

"I have a crush okay!" she yelled frustrated I didn't hear her the first time

"who?" I asked curiously

"it's . . . Kaden" I gasped at the news. Was Josie the person Kaden had a crush on?

"what!? Oh. My. gosh"

"what!?"

"I think I know someone that has a crush on you"

"who?"

"I'm not sure if it's true but I'll find out as soon as possible" I left the women's room in a hurry trying to find Kaden but I was stopped. There was a lot of chaos up ahead so I turned right around. Determined not to be seen.

I walked by Silvia and she waved at me as I went by. When I walked by her I remembered the selection. My selection was a lot shorter than my dad's but it was because I found my true love, Eikko. Where was he right now?

When Kaden passed me the thought of Eikko went away in a second.

"Kaden" I whispered getting his attention

"yes Eaddy" I mulled over the choices I had. I could tell Kaden that Josie liked him, I could simply say nothing or I could tell him that I knew someone that liked him. Which one was I going to choose.


	6. Chapter 6

The day started out with confusion. Why was Kaden so surprised when I told him Josie liked him? Why _did I_ tell him? I was planning on meeting Josie in the women's room before she finds out that I told Kaden that she liked him.

"all right I'm off"

"to where?" Eikko asked while we were sitting on a stone bench in the gardens.

"the women's room there's someone I'm meeting"

"okay I'll see you later" Eikko and I stood up and he gave me the faintest whisper of a kiss. I blushed fiercely and Eikko smirked at the sight.

"I should go" I said backing away slowly

"good-bye my love"

"good-bye" I turned away quickly and bit my lip. I almost skipped away I was so giddy. At least Eikko was there for me if Kaden and Josie hated me after this.

When I got to the women's room I saw Josie by a window that overlooked where Eikko and I were.

"hi Josie"

"hi" her tone sounded sad but I didn't question it

"do you know why I invited you to the women's room today"

"no" once again her tone had sadness to it

"well I kind of spilled your secret"

"which one?"

"the one about Kaden" she perked up with shock

"what!? I told you that in complete confidence . . . wait who exactly did you tell?"

"Kaden" I said it so quietly that I thought she wouldn't hear but she did

"WHAT! How coul- "there was a loud pop that hurt my ears. It was a gun shot

"come here" I said going to the secret door. I pushed it open and I looked back just in time to see a frightened Josie behind me. When we got to the stairwell the door slammed shut locking us in

"what is this place?" Josie said frightened and curious

"it's a stairwell to the royal safe room. Come on let's go before they get us" I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. When we got down to the safe room I looked around panicked. Where's Eikko?

"Eikko!" I yelled

"Eadlyn?" I sighed from the relief of hearing his voice. He ran to me. I fell into his arms so overjoyed to know he was alive. I looked over his shoulder to see my mom and dad holding each other. I saw Kaden next to Osten and the woodworks together. I was happy.

"how?" I asked tears running down my face

"I don't know" he kissed my hair and held me tighter. We stayed there a couple of minutes until I pulled away starting to head towards my parents.

"mom what's happening?"

"we don't know" dad said with uncertainty. Mom mumbled something unintelligible

"what did you say?"

"huh . . . oh nothing" then mom and dad walked away to see the woodworks

"Eikko?"

"yes"

"do you know what my mom said?"

"no"

Hours passed and no one came to say the coast was clear. Was the attack still happening? Were so many people dead that they couldn't get to us?

"dad?" I said with sadness in worry in my voice

"yes Eaddy"

"is the attack still going on?" his expression changed from helpful to sadness

"most likely" right then a guard rushed in holding an attacker by the collar. He looked familiar but I couldn't pin who it was.

"your majesty I think you would want to talk to this rebel" dad moved slowly to the man and gasped the guard spoke up again

"the attack is over please head to your rooms and stay there, please" I met eyes with Eikko. He looked confused.

"Eaddy I think you should get going" I whipped my head around at the sound of my mom's voice

"why?"

"just please go with Eikko" I furrowed my brow confused about what was going on

"okay . . ." I turned to Eikko and we walked off confused as heck. When we exited the safe room, I turned to Eikko

"did you see the rebel's face?"

"no, did you?"

"no" we walked up the stairwell in silence but when we opened the door the palace was almost unrecognizable. The floor was stained with blood and had traces of gun powder mixed in. the walls were torn and stabbed and stained with blood. How many people had died? I could only gasp at the sight

"what . . . happened here?" Eikko asked stunned. I still couldn't speak. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away to our room. It was in threads. Our mattress was split in two, our bed was broken, the mirror smashed and the remains of the windows scattered around the room. We would need to sleep somewhere else tonight. I had to leave the room and when I got to the hallway I saw my dad with Marid. He kind of looked like the rebel in the safe room. Then it clicked he _was_ the rebel from the safe room. Was he a murderer? Did he cause all this destruction? And if he did why? Was it because I didn't marry him?

"dad!?" Marid smiled seeing the tears run down my face. Dad quickly grabbed a guard and placed Marid in his hands.

"Eadlyn you shouldn't be here"

"the room . . . it's"

"I know there will be a different room for tonight but you should go back in there"

"okay" I said questionably. I turned and walked through the door and was completely stunned. What was happening? My breath got unsteady and I couldn't breathe. I needed air.

"Eadlyn are you okay?" Eikko asked but when I didn't answer he came running. All I remember is his arms holding me to safety before hitting the ground.

I woke up and I noticed people gathered around me. Why were they in my room. Wait I'm in the hospital wing. How?

"Eikko?" I said as I awoke

"yes Eadlyn" I sighed with relief that he was here

"are my parents here?"

"no, they had to deal with some issues"

"of course, since Marid is here" once I said those words I covered my mouth

"what?"

"oh, did I say something?" I lied, Eikko's face filled with anger

"Marid is here"

"he is?"

"don't lie to me Eadlyn" I ducked my head afraid of seeing his face

"Marid is here. He's the rebel in the safe room" Eikko didn't respond

"go please"

"but Eadlyn"

"Eikko please leave" I didn't even look up to see him walk out of the door. Before I knew it, tears were running down my face. Only a couple of months ago I thought _I don't need a man_ but now that I found the right one, I do.

Two nurses came I recognized one as Cordelia but the other one was probably a new nurse.

"Hello Eadlyn. Here are some pills for other panic attacks you might have"

"thank you, Cordelia," the other nurse gasped and whispered something to Cordelia

"Eadlyn this is Sadie and she is very shocked about how you know my name"

"it's nice to meet you Sadie" I said while holding out my hand for a shake. Sadie looked hesitant but shook my hand

"it's very kind of you to care about the staff" I smiled at the compliment

"thank you it's very nice of you to say that"

"well it's true" I was so flattered I blushed a little

"anyway," Cordelia said getting back to the main discussion

"here are your pills" she said handing me the bottle of pills

"thank you both" I got up and nodded my head once and excused myself. I still didn't want to see Eikko but at the same time I did. I went to the office to see if my dad was there. I opened the door and saw no one in the office not even Neena or Josie. What was going on? I then made the stupid decision to go to my room. The bed had been replaced so we could sleep in our room and the floor was cleaned from the window's little glass shards. Eikko was there standing on the balcony. I slowly walked out to the balcony trying not to make a sound

"I'm sorry" I said looking down at the ground. Eikko turned around

"there's nothing for you to be sorry for"

"yes, there is I lied to you and I'm sorry"

"you were only protecting me Eadlyn" he walked up to me and hugged me. Tears were pooling in the corners of my eyes balancing on my lashes.

"why did this happen" I whispered

"no one knows" a breeze of fresh air came though the balcony making me shiver

"are you cold?" Eikko asked

"no not really" I walked to the edge of the balcony and put my hands on the railing

"how are you?" I thought he was talking about the panic attack I had, had

"okay I can breathe finally"

"what about the attack?"

"confused, sad, stressed, worried you know all those things"

"yeah" he sighed "same here . . . we should go to bed"

"but it's only 8:30"

"I didn't say we had to sleep" I giggled finally the tiniest bit happy since the attack.

I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand playfully pulling him inside. I stopped by the bed turning to face him. I glided my hands to his neck and back and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands were gently placed on my back but then he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I slid my shoes off and so did he. We were finally escaping the sadness of our world until a frim knock on the door came. I stared at the door trying not to make a sound

"Eadlyn? It's dad"

"shit!" I whispered. I quickly put my shoes back on and hopped off the bed. I glanced back at Eikko and made sure he was ready for the visitor who unfortunately was my dad. I smoothed my hair and opened up the door only then to realize one of my straps was hanging off my shoulder.

"hi dad" I said with excitement

"hello Eadlyn, I was wondering if you wanted to see someone"

"who?" dad leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Marid" I gasped

"no, I never want to see that monster again"

"no darling you're going to see him tomorrow"

"why?"

"he confessed that he planned the whole attack"

"what!?"

"he's getting caned tomorrow" I gasped again. Was this really happening? Did it really matter? Marid was getting his punishment but only for one thing that he had done.

"I'll be there what time?"

"nine am"

"okay"

"oh, and you might need to fix something" he said nodding toward my shoulder

"oh thanks" I blushed embarrassed about my dad seeing that "good night dad"

"good night Eadlyn" he walked off and I walked through the door eager to close it.

"well the mood just got killed" I laughed at the joke that was unfortunately true

"I know right we finally get a chance to have romance and it gets ruined by my dad" I complained. We both laughed at my joke and rhyme in it too. I quickly got undressed and crawled into bed with Eikko. I was showing a lot now days. I know I am going to get bigger but still. I was now on my second trimester and needing Hale a lot more. And my mom.

I cuddled next to Eikko putting my head on his chest. Tomorrow I would have to face _The Report_. Oh, what was I going to say and I swear if I have to answer _any_ questions about my pregnancy I _will_ flip.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Eikko" I said turning over to see his face

"good morning Eadlyn" we stared into each other's eyes and as if it were planned we kissed. It was a sweet and hopeful new day kiss. I probably would have to tell him about Marid's caning, it was today after all. I sighed

"we have a lot to do today"

"like what? I mean I know there's _T_ _he Report_ but, other than that there's not much"

"well . . . there's something else"

"oh really? what?"

"Marid he confessed to planning the whole attack and he's getting caned today" his eyes widened

"what!? is this because you didn't marry him?"

"probably"

"that's insane"

"I know but he's getting what he deserves" I was trying to calm Eikko down but it wasn't working "look Eikko, don't get too upset about this because we have to have a straight face. You can't smile, laugh or anything else. Okay"

"I got it. What should I wear?"

"hmm" I said standing up to go look in the closet "let's see" I eventually pulled out a suit that was very formal and had no happiness to it

"here" I said giving the suit to Eikko

"wow I didn't even know I had that suit"

"well now you do" I giggled and so did Eikko "now put this on and I'll try to see if I have an appropriate dress"

"do you need any help? Getting into the dress I mean"

". . . maybe" I turned around and went to the closet to look for a dress. Minutes passed and I finally found the perfect dress. It was white with black stars and fine gray lines.

"Eikko? Can you zip me up?"

"yeah" he walked up behind me and started zipping up my dress. When he was done we locked eyes in the mirror.

"how do I look?" I said not breaking contact with his eyes

"gorgeous" I bushed and replied

"well you look handsome" I turned around and stared into his eyes. They were as blue as the sky. I stared into them as deep as I could. I slid my hands to his back burying my head in his chest. He patted my hair and held me tight. I pulled back remembering the task at hand

"come on we have to go" I moved one of my hands away and kept the other on his back. walking side by side.

When we got to the platform – where Marid was going to be caned – there was already a massive crowd of unhappy looking people. Marid was standing there on the box looking structure hands and feet tied apart. Mom, dad, Miss Marlee, Mr. Carter and Josie were in one place while Lady Brice was obviously singled out she was after all Prime Minister. When I walked to my seat mom put her hand on mine to comfort me but I didn't need any comforting I was about to see an evil man get his punishment. When the announcer started talking Marid looked emotionless. No fear, no sadness, no anger. How? How could he act so . . . normal?

"there will be twenty lashes" the man that was behind Marid lifted the cane and whipped it through the air hitting Marid. Marid balled up his fists and grunted. I tried to hide my happiness that he was finally getting his undoing.

"one" the man announced. Once again, the other man lifted the cane but this time drops of blood were drawn.

"two" the announcer was very odd. He seemed to have a joy in seeing people bleed.

Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen . . . I kind of got bored after a while. I mean there was quite a lot of blood and the crowd was booing but it was all the same nothing different.

"twenty" then something very strange happened. The crowd started throwing tomatoes, rotten tomatoes.

"royals, Prime Minister! Over here!" someone yelled. I whipped my head around to see who was talking. It was officer Leger. everyone got up and walked over to Officer Leger.

"in here" he said pointing through a door way. Eikko and I went in near the end. The room was quite small and there were only two benches to sit on.

"mom do you think the crowd was throwing the tomatoes at Marid? After all he was a media favorite and now he betrayed to country"

"that is possible but, better to be safe than sorry" I nodded in agreement. Mom was right but I'm also possibly right.

There was another door to pass through that lead us to a stairwell that then lead us to the royal safe room. Once we were in the royal safe room people started going their separate ways. Mom Marlee and I went to the women's room for a discussion.

"I have heard from Lady Brice that Marid is going into prison" Marlee and I gasped

"what? I mean I know he's a bad person but don't you think the caning is enough?" they seemed to agree with me but even I know that he might do something to get back at us with another attack or some media thing.

"but Lady Brice says that he might attack us again in more than one way"

"I get that. He'll probably do something on a radio but who will believe him he just killed many people and basically the simplest way to put it is that he loathes this country so who in this country would listen to him"

"I'm afraid too many" mis Marlee said with a shake of her head. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Could so many people still like him or believe him after this? Did they have a reason to still like him and believe him?

"excuse me mom but I think I've heard enough"

"you are excused" I dashed away from the women's room. I was going to see Marid.


	8. Chapter 8

there you are! I was wondering if you were ever going to come"

"shut up you murderer" I made my voice sound full of certainty and displeasure

"that is no way to talk for a queen"

"I am _not_ a queen!" I yelled getting angry

"here" he said handing me a piece of paper "it's a poem I wrote when the selection started" I glanced at the piece of paper and looked back at Marid

"read it" he said with a grin on his face.

 _LOOKing_

 _Feelings_

 _what dO they mean_

 _happiness_

 _sadness_

 _love_

 _angeR_

 _no_

 _not for ME_

 _I hAve no feelings_

 _life is easy wiTh no feelings_

 _is life supposed to be easy_

 _no_

 _happiness floats around the room_

 _nothing_

 _cheer up THEy say_

 _no, I mutter_

 _then I think_

 _am I looking_

"what does this mean?" I asked confused

"what do you think it means, genius?" there was a long pause

"look idiot it means that when you started the selection I was heartbroken-" I let out a laugh, choke out of my mouth that did not sound pretty

"really were you heartbroken about me or the crown"

"does it matter anymore"

"um YES!"

"guess which one"

"crown!" he slightly looked down almost pretending to be ashamed. It was almost unnoticeable.

"unbelievable!" he sharply stood up

"I have the right to the throne!" he yelled. The guards stood on high alert ready to constrain him at any given moment

"NO, you do not! If the throne were for you, you would have it but you don't!" his face filled with anger and turned bright red. He balled his fists and clenched his teeth. I ripped up the poem and threw the pieces back at him and left.

Eikko was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for me.

"so how did it go?" I paused wondering if I should tell him about the poem

"not bad but, not good"

"anything interesting?" I hesitated to answer and unfortunately Eikko noticed`

"no, nothing much" Eikko gave me a look and I confessed. Months ago I didn't even think much of him but now he could bend me to talk the truth with a simple glare of his blue eyes.

"okay there was this one thing" Eikko stopped leaning on the wall

"yeah?..."

"there was a poem… and it was weird like extremely weird"

"what did it say?" I adverted my eyes and answered

"I think it's best if you don't know" Eikko didn't respond.

"oh. My. Gosh." I grabbed Eikko's arm and pulled him aside

"what?"

"the poem! I need to write it down"

"Miss," Eikko said grabbing the attention of the nearest maid

"yes?"

"can you get a pen and paper, please?"

"yes" she quickly bowed and dashed off down the hall with purpose.

"why do you need the pen and paper?"

"because there was something in the poem"

"what did you memorize it or something?"

"Yes, I memorized the poem before I ripped it up and threw it at him"

"wait why did you rip it up and throw it at him?"

"it doesn't matter right now I just need to write it down"

"why? Why do you have to write it down?"

"there was something odd about the way he wrote it some letters were capitalized in the middle of the words"

"here is your pen and paper sir"

"thank you" Eikko gave me the pen and paper. I wrote down the poem remembering the capitalized words.

"look for me… at the… Wait that's it! No!" I snatched up the piece of paper with anger "that little – "

"Eadlyn don't get so mad I'm sure you can just go back in there and ask him"

"what if he doesn't tell me!" I was shaking with anger

"we can interrogate him?"

"like that will work" I said making Eikko sound stupid for suggesting the idea. He looked put down and I regeted my actions for a moment but remembered the important mission at hand.

"okay…"

"I'll just go back in there and ask him"

"I'm coming with you"

"no! he'll get scared and not tell me"

"after that poem, I'm not letting you anywhere near him alone"

"I won't be alone there will be guards" I pointed to the guard standing by the door. Eikko sighed

"fine but if anything happens you have to tell me, okay?" I nodded and headed off to talk to Marid again.

Hopefully the little punk doesn't blackmail me or make me do anything stupid for this code. I swear if he tries to pull anything on me I will hang him myself.

The guards opened the doors and let me waltz through them with the poem in hand.

"you're back!"

"don't sound so excited"

"so, you figured it out didn't you?"

"You bet! What's the last word!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" – Marid shakes his head and stands up – "you don't expect me to just give you the magic word that easily? Wow you do not know me at all"

"oh, I know you, you're a sick, evil spoiled rich kid that's twisted in the head and murdered many people because you didn't get what you wanted!"

"harsh!"

"tell me"

"no"

"guards!"

"no no okay I'll tell you for a price"

"guards!"

"doors"

"what?"

"doors" the guards came and asked me what was wrong and I said it was a false alarm and exited. Eikko was pacing in the hallway.

"Jesus! you look like the world's going to end"

"did you get it"

"yeah doors" Eikko raised an eyebrow "so basically look for me at the doors" I gasped finally realizing what that meant "he's going to try and escape. I have to go" I started walking down the hallway to the stairs when I noticed Eikko was right behind me.

"what are you doing" Eikko said

"I'm going to tell my dad about Marid's plans"

"I'm coming with you" I smiled bashfully and kept going up the stairs.

When we reached the office, I knocked on the door "hello?"

"come in" when I opened the door it surprised me to see mom, dad, and Lady Brice all standing in the office staring at us

"um what's going on?"

"we need to talk to you both" dad said looking at Eikko and I

"why? Wait I have really important news"

"what?" mom said with worry on her face

"Marid has plans to escape" mom gasped and dad got infuriated

"how do you know?" Brice said with worry and concern

"there was a code in a letter he sent to me"

"what?" mom questioned

"long story" I said while rolling my eyes

"how are you going to deal with it your majesty?" I was taken aback

"wait, what? I'm not Queen"

"well…" Lady Brice said turning her glare to a file

"what is that?" I questioned scared about all the possibilities around me. I walked over to the file sitting on the desk. I started reading through the papers.

"it's says that changing the country to being run by a prime minister will cause us lots of debt"

"so, we're still a monarchy?" I asked a little relieved

"yes"


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe this!" I yelled shocked and furious. Eikko was sitting on the bed staring at the floor, listening to me ramble about how terrible this was. While I was pacing feverishly.

"I know" he said trying to sympathize with me.

"how can they just spring this on me 'oh yeah, you're Queen now'" I said mocking my dad

"Eadlyn"

"how could they not have told me"

"Eadlyn"

"this is so infuriating"

"Eadlyn!" I snapped to attention turning to face Eikko, stopping in my tracks. My eyes, wide. Eikko rarely raised his voice.

"we have to think about what we're going to do about Marid. Not about the insanity of being Queen again." I nodded slightly.

"maybe I can go over to the front doors and wait for him and have every other door heavily guarded" Eikko's index finger is gently grazing his lips

"actually," he says standing up "that's a perfect plan"

"really? Oh okay" usually I get the worst plans first but apparently this was the best one out of – well one.

Our eyes met leading me into a pool of blue, sinking down deeper every second. I felt like I was falling. Deeper, deeper, deeper. We stayed there for a moment staring at each other but, remembering the task at hand, I spoke

"um, we better go tell the guards about the plan" I looked down from his gaze

"I'm guessing I have to come too since I'm prince consort, right?" I smiled at his knowledge of the position he married into.

"yes, that's correct" I said turning my body toward the door. When I opened the door Eikko grabbed my wrist. I whipped my head back around.

"aren't you forgetting something?" he smiled devilishly.

"oh, come here you" I say gliding my hands into his hair kissing him feverishly and hard, filled with limitless passion.

When we got down stairs I told some maids about the emergency meeting that's going to be held in 30 minutes. They didn't question it – which was good.

"Eadlyn" I turn to the source of the voice

"Josie?"

"thank you so much" she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me tight

"wait, for what?" I was clueless unless I had done something I can't remember there was nothing she should be thanking me for.

"for telling Kaden that I liked him" my eyes widened when Josie embraced me. I still had no clue about what was going on.

"wait, wait, wait" I say pushing her in front of me with both of my hands. "what happened?"

"well…" she said bashfully, while blushing. "he kind of confessed his feelings and asked me out on a date" my mouth dropped wide open in shock.

"no way! You're going on a date with Kaden?" she nodded in reply making me extremely happy in the worst of times.

"yeah it's Saturday night and he's taking me down to the theater to watch a movie." She pulled her hands to one side of her face and started fawning over the date that she would have with Kaden. It was quite awkward just standing there with Josie all wrapped up in her date fantasy. Awhile went by I could tell she didn't even notice me after saying her name five times. I slowly backed away from her having her standing in the middle of the hallway. I turned and saw a large number of the staff looking at me. I quickly put on my professional face and walked fiercely toward them.

"your majesty" one of the guards said and bowed the rest followed suit.

"I have very crucial news" they all had a somewhat surprised expression on their faces. "Marid is planning to escape. I need all of you to guard exits heavily" the group was focused. "I need double the guards at every exit. If you see him arrest him and if he inflicts harm… well use your imagination" one female guard smiled to herself. I wonder why. "you are dismissed" they girl was one of the last still in her place. I called to her.

"hey you!" she sharply turned around

"your majesty" she bowed a low bow

"what is your name young lady?" she looked honored and confused

"it is Juniper" Juniper. What a creative name.

"can you tell me why you smiled during that update of Marid?" she paused for a moment thinking of her answer,

"well you see he murdered my one and only true love" she looked pained but continued "I've been thinking of ways to make him suffer because of what he did" she was very direct and honest with me it made me feel a little uneasy.

"my I ask his name" she blushed and whispered

"Makenzie" I was confused. Thinking I must have misunderstood her I asked her to repeat. This time she didn't hold back.

"Makenzie Helhart" Makenzie was a guard that had died in the massacre but, what really surprised me was that she was gay. I don't know why but I've never met a gay person before. I do support them but I've never met one that told me they were gay or at least implied it.

"ah I see" I nodded with my index finger pressed to my chin

"yes, we were going to get married next month but, sadly Marid killed her in the massacre" fire burned in her eyes. She was looking into mine with determination it made me feel like she was a towering mountain and I was an ant. Even though she was shorter than me by just a bit.

"my condolences" I felt bad for her if I had lost Eikko in that massacre I would have that same fiery passion to torture and kill him too.

"it's not your fault that Marid is a cruel and selfish man. I just want him to pay for what he's done to people." Her tone of voice was full enough to break through a wall of concreate.

"And he will, we just have to catch him before he escapes" she nodded her head and did a low curtsy, then gracefully walked away down the long corridor.

I sighed to myself. Stupid Marid was causing so much drama and harm to the country and people of it. It's time for him to be ended.


End file.
